Meus Infractus Somnium
by ShadeShadow
Summary: When a past life intrudes on a present life it can cause all sorts of mishaps, but when your past self begins to merge with the present then a true problem can begin to appear when you are trapped between two personalities. Warnings on each page Yaoi
1. Prologue

Eh heh I started another HP/YYH Crossover

Eh heh I started another HP/YYH Crossover. Don't get mad at me I am having trouble with 'Wizard Hanyou' and 'Dimension Traveller' at the moment so I've typed this as a side project while I carry on slowly writing the next chapters to those stories.

This may take a while to update for as I have said this is a side fiction while I think about the next chapters of my other fics. Oh I have put up 3 chapters just to get started.

If you do want any updates from my fiction's then go to my profile and use my E-mail address that is in the BIO section of the profile, near the top.

Summery: When a past life intrudes on a present life it can cause all sorts of mishaps, but when your past self begins to merge with the present then a true problem can begin to appear when you are trapped between two personalities.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own HP or YYH only the plot ideas running round in my head.

_**Warnings:**_ None at this moment in time

Genre's: HP/YYH Crossover

**Meus Infractus Somnium**

_Prologue_

I am beginning to disbelieve what happened to me. It does not seem to be real and yet I can't disperse my thoughts of that other place. Something inside me rebels against the idea of forgetting the people and friends I met.

Perhaps it was a dream of a hope I had; a hope of a devoted love, true friendship and many dreams all encased in one nightmare, but now I am getting ahead of myself. Maybe you would like to know more about me or the place that I am talking about but…

No, I will start from the beginning and take you through the trials that I faced. From friend to foe, and to the one who loved me as their own. Thus I begin my tale of happiness and hatred; friend and foe; good and evil and everything in-between.

Welcome to my story: Meus Infractus Somnium

_End Prologue_

**Translation:**

_Latin_ to_ English_

Meus Infractus Somnium– My Broken Dreams


	2. Chapter 1

Her hands were cupped around the crystal protectively, her face bowed down eyes closed

Summery: When a past life intrudes on a present life it can cause all sorts of mishaps, but when your past self begins to merge with the present then a true problem can begin to appear when you are trapped between two personalities.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own HP or YYH only the plot ideas running round in my head.

_**Warnings:**_ None at this moment in time

Genre's: HP/YYH Crossover

**Meus Infractus Somnium**

_Chapter 1_

_**Past: Realm - Makai**_

Her hands were cupped around the crystal protectively, her face bowed down eyes closed. Silent tears ran down her cheeks, slowly dripping off onto the crystal which flashed each time the salty liquid hit its surface.

Her voice was muted as she spoke the trance, the fighting around her and the precious burden did not disturb them in the protective barrier. Ears twitched as green-gold eyes watched the still form of his mother, black hair falling messily over his shoulders to pool on the floor where he sat.

The sounds of the battle were muted to his sensitive ears so he paid it no heed, more interested in the flashing crystal in his mother's hands. Soon enough her eyes opened as the crystal grew to its brightest shine yet.

Cutting her hand with a sharpened nail, she let her blood run onto the crystal the crimson disappearing as soon as it hit. Gritting her teeth she ignored the little ones curious and concerned croon as she kept a careful eye on how much blood was being taken into the jewel.

With another flash that caused a terrified cry from the young one, who curled into a ball and covered his eyes, signified the ending of the ritual. Sighing in relief, she looked over at the boy who was curled up in his fox form, his fright having caused a mixture of Magi and Youkai to switch his body back into his truest form.

Reaching over and ignoring the dirt that covered the lad, she picked him up while talking soothingly to him. That light having been much brighter than the first one had been full of Magi as well, the lad now curled in her lap had caught the full blast of the Magic at hand.

Shifting she ran a hand through his black fur, feeling every vertebra and bone of the younglings body her eyes deepening in sorrow, for the foolish hunters who were even now wiping out the rest of the K**okuei**pack had killed his siblings, O**tousan** and A**rufa.**

**Sighing she leaned down and with what knowledge she had learned nuzzled the young one, who in return slowly uncurled. His muzzle shifting to look in her face ears right back against his head as gold eyes watched her warily.**

**Wincing as cracks began appearing in the shield around them, she began to hurriedly thread some of the hardest yet flexible metal, through the crystal. Tying it so the jewel would not slip off, she then pulled it around the kits neck tying it securely so it would not fall.**

**Now interested with the new thing around his neck, the kit reached up with a black paw and began to bat at the sparkling object, his earlier fear gone. Smiling down at the kit she then picked him up and placed him back on the ground.**

**Standing up in her stained dress, she began to pray once more a shimmering light appearing around the young one drawing his attention. Ignoring all around her she kept on chanting, even as more cracks appearing in her shielding the Magi beginning to break down with the strain.**

**Then with a soundless explosion the magic that had gathered around the child erupted, his form beginning to fade. The blast of magic took out all forms of magic in that area from shields to attacks.**

**Falling foreword onto her knees she looked up at the young one who was in his humanised form once more, he beginning to look panicky as he looked around. Then spotting her he stretched a hand young innocent eyes pleading for comfort.**

**Lifting herself up a bit more she went to give him comfort one more time, when she felt a strange sensation. Blinking she swallowed the copper tasting liquid that gathered in her mouth, bringing a hand to her aching chest she encountered something that should not have been there.**

**Looking downwards slowly she saw the ridged edge of a once silver sided blade now coated crimson sticking out of her chest and into the mud below. Looking back up she saw the young kit had faded to almost nothing, seized with a urge to touch him one last time, she stretched out a hand to touch him.**

**When he finally faded completely and her hand went straight through where he had been last. Mouth open in sorrow her arm dropped lifeless to the ground, one more tear trickling down her face.**

**Coughing she let herself drop onto the mud, her job now done and welcomed the death coming for her. Looking up at the sky with the battle still raging in the background she faded, the fate of all in the hands of a child who would change the world, they just did not know it yet.**

_End Chapter 1_

**Translation:**

_Latin_ to_ English_

Meus Infractus Somnium – My Broken Dreams

_Japanese to English_

K**okuei - **Dark shadow

**Otousan - Father**

**Arufa – Alpha**

**Kit – Fox Demon Child**

**Kitsune – Fox Demon**

**Makai – Demon Realm**


	3. Chapter 2

I have always wondered if people can understand another persons mind or even perhaps the strange but wonderful feelings that c

Summery: When a past life intrudes on a present life it can cause all sorts of mishaps, but when your past self begins to merge with the present then a true problem can begin to appear when you are trapped between two personalities.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own HP or YYH only the plot ideas running round in my head.

_**Warnings:**_ None at this moment in time

Genre's: HP/YYH Crossover

**Meus Infractus Somnium**

_Chapter 2_

_**Present Day: Realm - Ningenkai**_

_I have always wondered if people can understand another persons mind or even perhaps the strange but wonderful feelings that can slowly destroy the very being of a creature. I myself are one such case, going though the pain has not been the beginning nor the end of my existence but a curse showing that I am still alive with this regret._

_We all do or say things that we may not mean and people either hate or love us for the words that come out of our mouths. But what perhaps if you mean what you say can someone do? They can try to get you out of the feelings you are immersed in but evidently it can be turned around on them into hate._

_What then can anyone do but watch as slowly the feelings destroy from the inside out and bring pain upon…_

Lifting his head Harry gazed at the window to the window ledge outside at the tawny owl that was pecking on the glass.

Shifting carefully he placed his work onto the small table beside his bedside and placed the quill beside it on a cloth to keep the ink from dripping everywhere.

Placing a hand on the window sill he moved carefully, so not to disturb his wounds too much while slowly moving on his bed to open the window for the owl to come in from the freezing night of winter.

Feeling the cold feathers just brush his face, Harry shut the window careful not to make a sound and draw his Uncles attention and wrath down upon himself.

Breathing sharply through clenched teeth, Harry made sure to not put weight on his right foot as he slid off the bed and limped over to the owl, which was waiting quietly, almost as though the animal knew not to make a sound within the deadly silent house.

Speaking quietly to the creature he detached the letter from its leg and brought out a bowl of water for the owl to drink.

Sitting on his bed, he broke the seal of the letter and opened it wondering who would be contacting him; the only one he had contacted would not have yet received the reply to the letter he had sent the way of Hedwig.

Flattening out the parchment's as there had been several in the envelope, he read over the first Paragraph.

_Dear Mr H Potter…_

_The Gringotts United Kingdom Branch of the continental Goblin Society have come across some very disturbing facts to do with your numerous Accounts, for you did not come as requested in your Eleventh Year the United Kingdom Branch of Gringotts have been looking after the various Accounts within our possession._

Looking up Harry saw the owl was watching him patiently its black eyes fixated on him, looking back for a long second the owl then hooted quietly breaking the stillness that had come over him.

Shaking his head he grimaced at the thoughts that had been going through his head, almost like something else had awoken for a second but had been suppressed when his gaze had broken from the tawny owl.

Breathing out with exasperation he turned his attention back to the letter curiosity gnawing at him almost like a living thing.

_We sent a request to one Albus __Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore…_

Harry wrinkled his nose at all the names Albus had and carried on reading.

_We sent a request to one Albus __Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore on your coming of age on your Eleventh day of Age, but we were noticeably turned down in the knowledge that you had been already informed of your Heritage and Accounts, which has increased in number as Foremost Relatives have died, that are known in your mother and Father's Family Ancestry Tapestry._

Harry's breathing had begun to increase as the pedestal he had put Dumbledore upon had begun to crumble and his faith to crack.

_Looking through the records of the Accounts you hold, it has came to light that several withdrawals has been made within your name. Investigations were taken into the withdrawals as mentioned and investigations have turned out some disturbing results that we the Gringotts Goblins Unification have been quite concerned about._

He shook his head in disbelief at what he was reading, but could not tear himself away from the parchment or printed words.

_Thus we have sent you the following Parchments of the various accounts you hold along with Listed Possessions, Homes, Money amount and Inheritances that should have been received by you on your Eleventh Age._

_Each Parchment is spelled so only the receiver of this letter, by blood given, can see the contents of the Parchments._

He took out the Parchments and placed them at the side to look at later while turning back to the Gringotts letter.

_The Goblins of the United Kingdom branch of Gringotts await you to receive the rings and to have any Spells, Potions, Blood Oaths and other Magick means removed for the Blood inheritances to take affect on your 16__th__ Coming of Age, the Inheritance year._

_Be warned that going through your Inheritance alone can end with Brain Damage, Severe Wounds, Blood Loss, Insanity, Hysteria or even Death._

_Furthermore the wills set by One James _**_Charlus Potter, One Lily Goldwin Evan's and One Sirius Orion Black will be read when you, One Harry James Potter come to the United Kingdom Branch of Gringotts for the wills to be read and come into effect._**

_Come to Gringotts before your Birth Date, preparations have been made for your prompt arrival for your Inheritances, Will reading and Ring Receiving. _

_We await your answer by Owl Mr H Potter_

_May Gold Gift You With Greatness_

_Goldbrick_

_Head Goblin of Potter Accounts_

_Representative of Olde Family Ancestry_

_Will Reader of Nationality: United Kingdom_

_Head of Curse Breakers Oath Keepers_

He stared at nothing, his face blank while his mind went round in circles questioning everything he knew.

'_Did Dumbledore want to keep me in the dark about this?_' He raised a hand that was covered in dried blood from his wounds, which had stopped bleeding a while ago.

'_I could die from my inheritance, is that what the Headmaster wants?_' He lifted the other hand with the letter up to his face and he read over it again to make sure he got everything correct that he had seen on the parchment.

'_I must reply to the Goblins_' Then grabbing his quill and dipping it into the ink pot, he wrote on an empty piece of parchment his reply to the letter and a question of transporting himself to the facility in question.

Reading over his answer he was pleased with what he had put.

Folding it up he placed it in the same envelope it came in and sealed it with his magic, something he had found increasingly easier to do as time went by.

Lifting his hand from the wax, the letter was now sealed with the crest of the Potter family encased in the wax.

Looking back up at the Tawny owl, which was watching him, he held up the now sealed reply and held out an arm.

Flying across the owl alighted on Harry's arm, tying the letter to its leg he moved slowly and painfully to the window once more.

Opening it he turned to the owl that was shifting impatient to leave on his arm.

"Straight to Goldbrick if you please and with all due haste, this matter cannot rest." With a hoot of reassurance that the tawny could get to its destination, the owl opened its wings and flew out his window going directly to the Goblin in question.

Leaving his window open Harry watched the owl fade into the distance, longing and some other emotion tangled in a ball in his chest while something almost a whine was heard from his throat, something that you only heard in a dog or a fox.

Sighing he moved back in while shutting the window once more, though this time he was unlucky in trying to be quiet.

Moving to close the curtains in front of his window was a fatal mistake, for when reaching for the covering he moved over his current limits of his wounds causing him to cry out, almost howl in agony.

"BOY!" Opening his clenched eyes he slowly uncurled and looked up at the door dreading what was to come.

He swallowed, his features showing fear and terror clearly as he watched the door to his room and heard the various locks being opened.

Blinking back tears, he made sure to use a small amount of Wandless and Wordless magic to hide and protect his letter and diary he had been working on.

Then with a final sound of the last lock being undone the door opened and in came his Uncle who had a sneer on his features.

"You are going to regret waking me and my family up boy. I will make sure of it." With a whimper of stifled terror from Harry his Uncle advanced on him, his green eyes showing just for a second something unnatural, inhuman and almost demonic in nature before Harry's eyes shut in preparation in what was to come.

_End Chapter 2_

Hope you enjoyed that. This is almost like a stop off for me until I get the chapters for 'Wizard Hanyou' and 'Dimension Traveller' finished and posted.

**Translation:**

_Latin_ to_ English_

Meus Infractus Somnium – My Broken Dreams

_Japanese to English_

K**okuei - **Dark shadow

**Otousan - Father**

**Arufa – Alpha**

**Kit – Fox Demon Child**

**Kitsune – Fox Demon**

**Makai – Demon Realm**

**Ningenkai – Human Realm**

**Anyone know the Japanese name for Beta?** In the terms of Alpha and Beta?


	4. Chapter 3

Ok its slow going with 'Wizard Hanyou' if you're waiting for the next chapter. It is being written just very slowly. I am trying to keep up with all my fictions though so do not despair it will get updated even if I have to break it down again to just 20 pages per chapter.

Well enjoy chapter 3

**Thanks To:**

Smellysocks: Wee next chapter done hope you enjoy this one too. And no you won't find out what Vernon did until a little later so you'll have to wait. Thanks for reviewing though.

Koru: Well glad you enjoy them then (I have several more I'm writing off the side that I will post up if I ever get all my other fictions done) I'm very flattered. Well see what you think of this chapter then. You may actually enjoy my other fiction 'Dimension Traveller' it's a FFVII:AC/HP crossover you may enjoy it as well. The beginning may be a bit dull but it's gotten better as times gone on. Have a look if you're interested.

Summery: When a past life intrudes on a present life it can cause all sorts of mishaps, but when your past self begins to merge with the present then a true problem can begin to appear when you are trapped between two personalities.

_**Disclaimer: **_Don't own HP or YYH only the plot ideas running round in my head.

_**Warnings: **_ None at this moment in time

Genre's: HP/YYH Crossover

**Meus Infractus Somnium**

_Chapter 3_

_**Shrine in Japan…**_

A frown pulled at her lips as her pink eyes narrowed in thought. Hands behind her back, one holding the letter, she walked to the door and slid it open letting the fresh air into her home.

Looking around she spotted her loveable but dim-witted student teasing his tall friend with the red head trying to diffuse the situation, smiling slightly she chuckled under her breath closing her eyes to go over her thoughts.

Breathing in the cleaner air from her wards she opened her pink eyes again a resolution within. Walking foreword with a purpose she came to the edge of the stairs and walked down them, this attracted the attention of the three boys who all turned to look at her.

"OI Baba! Where the hell you going?" She humped loudly clearly stating what she thought of her student's attitude.

"Dimwit. I have something to do. You are to look after my home until I return." She could physically hear the tension in the air.

"The hell you are Baba!" Scowling she stopped, pivoting on one heel hands still behind her, she kicked him back into the wooden stairs. Landing lightly she glared at him dull pink hair falling into her eyes.

"Urusai gaki! You will take care of my home Yusuke and if I find anything out of place it's your ass on the line." Scowling for good measure at Yusuke's friends, one who stepped backwards in fright while the other brought up his hands while shaking his head in a pacifying gesture, she then turned around and walked to the edge of the stone step leading away from her shrine.

"Kurama…" The red head came over, calm green eyes surveying her. In turn she looked back at him quietly for a long second.

"Ask Hiei to look after Yukina for me and keep an eye on the Dimwit. I don't want to come back to find my home has been destroyed in those boys explosive fighting." Kurama nodded his head a small smile, a remnant of his kitsune side, blossoming on his face.

"Should I ask where you will be going Genkai?" Tilting her head she took in the kitsune whose curiosity was apparent in his eyes. Bringing her hands foreword she passed Kurama the letter.

After a long couple of second Kurama looked back up at Genkai a hard glint apparent in his eyes.

"I will go with you." Smiling slightly Genkai took the letter back.

"Come Kurama, I will explain to your mother where we will be going."

_**Gringotts in London…**_

Slightly shifting Harry hid a wince as his open but glamour coated wounds flared in pain. Hands shaking slightly in fear and shock made him hide them behind his back determined not to let anyone see the weakness that was apparent.

Looking upwards he took in the occupants of the room. Listening with one ear to the goblin that was in charge for when the meeting would begin he took everyone in.

Mrs Weasley as sitting quietly with her husband as they both talked together quietly apparently in a very deep discussion. Ron and Hermione were close together after (having found out) they had gotten together at the beginning of summer when Hermione went to stay over Ron's.

The twins gave Harry a thumbs up, grins on their faces as he turned to look at them. Giving them a very small smile in return he turned to look a Remus who was in a very deep discussion with Dumbledore almost shouting with how high his voice was beginning to get. Something had made the werewolf very testy, though it distracted Dumbledore that he had actually slipped into the room and was hiding away at the back wall.

Charlie and Bill Weasley were here along with the ones they had both bonded to. Bill to Fleur and Charlie to Oliver Wood, this one of the more surprising pairs though it worked out as both their jobs involved a lot of constant travelling around the world. Catching his eyes Bill and Fleur nodded and smiled while Charlie gave a grin and a wave while Oliver thumped his bonded over the head both laughing while they got into a scuffle with each other the boredom of waiting for the last people to get here clearly getting to them.

Next was Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood along with her father both with a dreamy smile upon their faces. Ginny gave Harry a lustful type of look that was meant to draw him to her but made something inside physically pull back, while Luna and her father smiled sincerely at him before falling into discussion.

Looking nervously away from Ginny as she was making him feel like he would attack her for her ignorant behaviour he came across the three Malfoy's. Nodding in their direction he received a narrow look from Lucius though he gave a minute nod, a small smile from the female Malfoy and a sneer from Draco.

Closing his eyes for a second while shaking his head in amusement, he then turned to the last occupant of the room who was sitting in a darkened corner. Meeting the dark eyes the two of them held the gaze for what seemed like a long time. No sneer crossed the face nor a glare only a blank look.

Then with a bow of his head Snape broke the gaze turning his attention to the doors and the last few people that had entered the room. Looking towards the entrance he saw the only woman to bring out the hatred and anger inside of him.

BellatrixBlack, fighting to keep himself from snarling (a very strange sensation) he turned away, but was not quick enough to not catch the mocking look she sent at his turned face.

Covering his face he brought himself under control, a almost dominating feeling of proving that he was the alpha had sprung up inside of him against the woman but he fought in and soon enough it subsided.

Uncovering his face he saw everyone had seated around the table though Harry kept to the back of the room only to come in if Dumbledore was going to do what he thought.

Clearing his throat the Goblin put down a large number of papers onto the table and clasped his long fingers together making sure he had all the occupants' attention.

"This reading of thy wills will now be put into procession. No magic welder can leave these rooms until all points are accounted for. If thy do not comply with thee base rules of conduct, though will loose thy magic and any ability to enter thee world of magic henceforth. Do we have an accord?" All the occupants looked around nervously before nodding every wand flaring with light sealing the choice they had made.

Behind them all the doors swung shut sealing them into the rooms until the reading was to be completed. Picking up the documents the Goblin began passing them out, a set of them already in Harry's grasp.

Both him and his soul representative Goldbrick, had talked over how they were going to 'get back' at Dumbledore for the very serious and fatal place Harry had been in if he had not gotten the letter when he had, it was also because of the sums of money that seemed to be missing in the numerous accounts that he held as well.

"First things to address, thy wills thou have not been placed into effect, due to complications of certain people missing from thee last Will readings." Dumbledore then spoke up a warm smile upon his face.

"I have told you before Goldbrick that everything is fine I have been given the permission by the lad to hear in his place." Harry could see the slight tightening in the corners of the Goblins eyes as he restrained his anger. While Remus looked furious his fingernails having grown and digging into his trousers in anger.

"Thou not understand Wizard." The Goblin spat out the name fed up every time with this one magic user's attitude.

"Thy Will reading cannot commence unless Harry James Potter attends thee reading himself. The magical signature must be present for thy Wills or neither come into effect, not some forged signature nor as you say permission given. Do thou understand!" This was said even more harshly while Dumbledore who had turned white sat back not saying anything. Remus looked smug and shared a look funnily enough with Snape who gave a faint amused look back.

"This time thou will reading will go into effect as all personages are here for thy Will to acknowledge." Dumbledore's eyebrows had furrowed as had several other peoples though the Malfoy's and Snape looked amused along with several others.

"What I see no new people here for the Will to acknowledge Goldbrick." The Goblin shut his eyes for a second (no doubt cursing the stupidity of some Wizards) deciding to end the poor beings suffering before he blew in top Harry strode foreword causing all eyes to turn to him.

Looking around there were varying degrees of Shock, Horror, Hatred, Amusement and Annoyance. Striding foreword Harry reached a chair and slipped into it.

Placing the documents on the table he clasped his hands before anyone noticed the shaking of nervousness from the attention and pain and turned his attention to his silent viewers. Then Snape snorted and leaned back in his own chair.

"Why Potter I do believe you've shocked them senseless."

_End Chapter 3_

There you go hope you enjoyed that chapter. (They should get longer) heh.


	5. Chapter 4

Well I'm finally working on the next chapter of 'Wizard Hanyou', I got stuck behind a writers block so I lay of writing for a while it passed. I'm getting on it know and soon there should be the next chapter up along with several others of other stories.

Well other than that enjoy chapter 4.

**Thanks To:**

kyuubifreak – Glad your enjoying it, hope this chapter is the same.

ladyroo88 – glad your enjoying it. To your question maybe, maybe not not going reveal it now. Enjoy the chapter

Koru – -- Don't commit murder on my behalf. Lol the Dursley's will get whats coming to them. Which other are you waiting for by the way? I've got about 5 or 6 other YYH/HP crossovers. (Not including the Naruto/HP crossover I'm writing on the side) Enjoy this chapter by the way

smellysocks – Why? Just seemed right that's all. Heh here's the next chapter for you enjoy.

Summery: When a past life intrudes on a present life it can cause all sorts of mishaps, but when your past self begins to merge with the present then a true problem can begin to appear when you are trapped between two personalities.

_**Disclaimer: **_Don't own HP or YYH only the plot ideas running round in my head.

_**Warnings: **_ None at this moment in time

Genre's: HP/YYH Crossover

**Meus Infractus Somnium**

_Chapter 4_

_**Gringotts meeting room…**_

"It was my purpose to do that Snape." At his words Snape gave a smirk, his eyes narrowed in approval, he then began to look through is own set of documents that he had been given his dismissal quite natural for his character.

At this the others shock broke all firing questions at once at the boy at once though Harry did not answer, keeping quiet until the people around him had calmed or been silenced he cared not.

"Silence!" At the goblins shout everyone's voice was placed under a silencing charm, with only the ones who had stayed quiet were free from the spell.

"Thou are meant to be elders to thy young, not shouting like children, disgraceful!" The goblin had spat out this last word his eyes narrowed dangerously as he assessed the people under the charm.

"Thou will stay under thy charm until end of thou meeting. Understood?!" Most looked like they wanted to protest but after being under the grumpy goblins glare turned their faces away defeated.

Smirking to himself Harry relaxed into his chair, knowing that the meeting would now get underway with no interference from Dumbledore and the adults.

His head was lowered as he heard the others leave the meeting room; fury ran through his veins as he thought over all the treachery that had been uncovered. Hair hung loose as his shoulder became tenser and tenser, almost like his body was expecting something that he did not know.

The door finally shut silently as his hands clenched pain that had been multiplying now had his full attention. Panting he looked up when he felt a touch to his hunched shoulder.

The goblin Goldbrick was in front of him his expression closed off as he took in the sight of his charge.

"Thou meeting t'was not m'ant to go for so long." Harry shook his head in reply as his glazed green eyes caught the brown ones of the goblin. At this the goblin stepped back his expression of overcoming panic.

"Tis no good, thou 'ave progressed further than wer't predicted." Harry's head dropped back down gasping breaths rasping through a throat that was beginning to feel like it was on fire. Feeling his sleeve being tugged, he stumbled onto his feet following the goblin by will alone, the pain now becoming unbearable as the wounds on his back split open staining his tee-shirt and robe.

For the few minutes that the two of them ran through the hallways of Gringotts was like an eternity to him. Pain flared with every step sending him into agony as wounds healed from past years split open and others reappeared on his skin, blood staining the ground.

Soon enough they stopped and Harry shook as he tried to stay on his feet, hands were fisted his eyes closed and teeth gritted together. Thus he did not notice that his outer robe was stripped from him, but when it came to his tee-shirt and trousers he cried out in agony.

Eyes snapping open he could not see clearly, his glasses having been knocked off when he had moved violently back when he cried out. Looking around he could not see anything more than blurs and in fear that he was surrounded began to attack the unknown figures, an instinct inside him telling him only to protect himself and not allow himself to be hurt or killed.

Crying out again his voice almost animalistic he ran foreword his hands coming up to attack the blurred figures, who's cries did not register as they moved backwards away from him. Harry again darted foreword when suddenly he was brought up short, a leash had been put on his neck to the furthest side from the doorway.

Crashing down onto his back, he roared out in agony his eyes clenched shut as tears slid down his face. Seeing their opportunity the figures darted foreword and got the rest of the clothes off by cutting them leaving Harry bare as the day he was born.

Then using magic they attached shackles onto his feet and arms, finally done they filed out one by one, each putting up a different ward to monitor health, magic levels, damage done, power rating and many other need to know.

The last that left put up the most crucial wards to stop Harry from getting out until the Inheritance/s he would receive would recede their hold. Finally the person left the door shutting with a definite 'click'.

It was almost like a switch for when that sound was heard the pain seemed to increase tenfold. Harry's mouth opened in a soundless scream as all the wounds he had ever received in his life, whether they had split his blood or not, all began carving themselves on his body once more.

Thrashing, that's all his body could do as his magic whipped though the air in aggravation. Walls began to crack as the floor split in many places, manly being melted by the furious heat his magic was giving off.

Blood had splattered every surface available and Harry was glowing red so covered was he in his life. Wounds were all over him, bones had been broken or shattered once more as he laid there, eyes glazed as he stared at the ceiling while shaken breaths came from his throat.

Coughing blood up started another set of chain reactions, all at one bones that had not been broken before now snapped into pieces sending agony once more spiralling through his body.

Crying out through a ripped throat he began to thrash once more as everything in his body began to rearrange themselves. His body twisted as his bones pieced themselves back together now hollow in the middle and double jointed as well.

His outer body began to heal and he howled in agony through a renewed throat, still thrashing around he slipped onto his stomach as he curled up into a ball trying to not give himself any more damage from what had already been done.

Whimpering his fingers re-pieced themselves back together the nails being pushed out further than they were originally, the same with his feet the bones built themselves back up and the nails were lengthened.

A cry came from his throat as all his teeth were forcefully ejected from his mouth as new ones grew in place. His ears split as new ones grew where the original ones were and screams came from his throat as his eyes went through changes, the pain unimaginable to the rest of his body.

His hair grew in length forcefully and finally his back split as new bones erupted, the leftovers from his new frame, they all came together to form new shapes skin and muscle forming over the new forms. The tailbone penetrated his skin and lengthened skin and muscle growing over the newly grown area.

One last roar left his throat as the changes took hold fully settling into his new form. But the agony had not finished it had only began as his magic had yet to go through the changes it would take.

_**On a street in Japan…**_

Kurama's head lifted as his brow furrowed, he stopped within the street his eyes distant as Genkai who had been ahead turned back to him feeling that something had drawn the Youko's attention.

"What is it Kurama?" The red head turned to look at Genkai as his Rekai searched inside himself for whatever had caught his attention. Then finally he shook his head a sigh of annoyance coming from his lips.

"Something familiar just brushed my senses but because of my form I cannot pinpoint from where it originated." Genkai made an 'hmming' sound as she put her hands behind her back, a classic thinking position for her.

"Well you will have to search on the way for we have a deadline to keep at the place specified on the letter and I intend on not being late kiddo." Kurama gave a small smile as he nodded.

"Hai of course let us leave quickly." Genkai shook her head in exasperation as he turned around and began walking quickly up the street, showing that her age had not slowed her down one bit. Chuckling behind her Kurama stepped up the pace to keep up with the Rekai Sensei in front of him.

Putting the strange familiarity at the back of his mind he concentrated on what needed to be done.

_End chapter 4_

Ok for one part, the reason they chained and locked Harry in a room by himself? Because he could harm or even kill someone if only within a containing ward. In his in adept state of mind he is not in control of himself thus could hurt someone and damn himself afterwards. His magic when it goes through the change also can do damage to someone as well to reflect the persons mood at the time.

**Translations:**

_Japanese to English_

Hai – Yes

Sensei – Master/Teacher

Rekai – Spirit Energy


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Oh I hate my muses at the moment, they like to chop and change like the wind; one moment, it'll be Kurama and Harry directing my writing, then Sonic and now I'm on a Legacy of Kain drug with Raziel, Kain and Harry demanding time, Makes me wonder sometimes if my mind will explode with so many muses at once trying to shove their ideas into my head. Anyone else a fan of Legacy of Kain?

Well I was listening to this: http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=LGAkpRncNbQ&feature=related

It was the inspiration I have needed for all my YYH/HP crossovers and other fics, here's to hoping my muses stick around more.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_Don't own HP or YYH only the plot ideas running round in my head.

_**Warnings: **_None at this moment in time

Genre's: HP/YYH Crossover

**Meus Infractus Somnium**

_Chapter 5_

_**Gringotts Inheritance Room…**_

Quiet breaths were taken in, as the form in the red coated room shifted; hands flexed as the body slowly uncurled, ears twitching with the minute sounds, which could be heard beyond the barriers that glowed bright blue on the walls. A whimper escaped the raw throat; not of pain or anger but out of relief, for the pain was now gone, leaving him sensitive to all touch, until his newly grown skin hardened itself to the cold air.

A hiss of breath came from his throat, as he slowly forced himself to his hands and knees; across from him, the door slowly opened, the frame of the wood collapsing, while the wizard blinked in shock, hand held up from where he had been pushing the door open. Stepping inside, the wizard had to jerk back as what almost looked like lightening, flared up, attacking anything within range and the walls further cracked; the lightening not able to go beyond the barriers that were beginning to strain.

His head jerked as glowing purple eyes, infused with green, snapped in the direction of the door; nostrils flaring as he caught the scent of fear from the Ningen. A throaty growl, rumbled from his chest; while slowly but surely, pushing past the pain, the newly awakened one straightened up to his full height of 5ft 3in.

Glowing eyes captured the brown ones of the wizard, freezing him in place as he finally saw the beast that was hungering for prey; the wizard felt himself shivering, now knowing the full extent of the creature's anger and hunger, as it took a step towards him. Long black tangled strands of hair, which reached to his hips when smooth, swayed with the creature's steps that got faster and faster; clawed hands that were eager to delve into Ningen flesh before him and consume the hot blood that ran in the wizards veins.

A strangled sound came from the man's lips, a helpless sound as he watched his death with wide eyes, fear clear within his watery depths. When, suddenly, he was pushed aside, as several goblins made a semi circle around the doorway; then with fingers glowing with their personal brand of magic, began to write into the air, runes glowing, as the complex and ancient spells were written and activated once again.

The creature crashed into the barriers that lined the room, the magic splintering apart when red energy cascaded into them; the more powerful energy completely absorbing the feeble magic's that tried to keep it contained. A purr slipped from his lips, as the glowing eyes narrowed in amusement; while the magic's fought against his control, they soon succumbed to him, his body eagerly taking the magic for itself, so to replenish his near empty stores of magic and to help the healing along at a much faster pace.

Then without warning, strands zipped from the walls at an incredible pace and if not for the creature's quick senses, which immediately noticed the threat; he would have been caught in the web that was being spun around him. Jumping backwards, while back-flipping; his lips lifted off his teeth, showing unnaturally sized canines, while two dark objects that had, until now, been limp on his back, spread wide on each side of the creature revealing them in all their splendour.

They were wings, leather skin was spread over a delicate membrane structure that was able to not only keep the creature afloat in the air; but also to help him dodge the strands of magic, which kept trying again and again to catch the now allusive being, who was clearly not wanting to be caught. But it was soon to be over, the purple green eyes, which were slowly beginning to gain some sort of sanity; widened in shock and pain, as the wings crumpled and sent him crashing, to the hard cracked concrete flooring below.

This time he was too slow, the strands of magic moved as soon as he fell and snared the creature within its grasp; wrapping around his form and binding him completely. His thighs, legs, ankles, wrists and arms were bound against his form leaving him prone upon the floor, growling in anger and frustration; wings straining against the magic that were keeping them bound against his back. Eyes flicked back and forth in slight panic and frustration, as he tried to figure a way out of this 'prison', that he was currently now trapped within.

Straining, the magic slowly pulled apart, as his more powerful energy combined with natural magic began to pick apart the binds; soon to set him free to hunt as he wanted. But it was to be useless, for the goblins that had put up the barrier around the door moved into the room; magic gathered around their hands, as their fingers seemed to move in a fidgety way, but the magic that glowed at the tip of every goblins fingers certainly told a different story. Glowing eyes snapped to them, fright within as he recognised the spell they were weaving; struggling even more the spell began to unravel at a much higher rate, freeing his limbs.

"Necto!" At the same time the goblins thrust out their hands towards the creature, magic spilling from their fingers and streaking towards the bound figure. The word echoed in his ears, panic infused within him as he recognised the power word and he was finally able to break free of the strands, which slid off his form and dispersed into the air like they had never been there. Using everything at his disposal, he tried to escape the room before he was trapped away once again; but the minute that word had been spoken, it had already been far too late.

He crashed straight into the magic, which speared him down to his core and wrapped around it, containing and restricting the feral insticts that were flaring inside of his body; but unlike what they thought was brainless instinct, was in-fact something completely different, the inheritance had awoken a part of his soul that had lain dormant since it had been reborn, but something had gone wrong, deadly wrong. As those binds of magic wrapped around the presence and pushed it back, the unconscious mind of the once human fought back savagely; while the new awakened part also fought against this intrusion and also to not be shut away once again, for how could it protect it's vessel if forced away once again, like so many years ago.

Purple eyes that were shown instead of green, flashed with panic as he slid backwards, green mixing into the purple as shadows began to overcome his vision; a keen of pure and utter terror escaped him as the body thrashed, '_notthedarkness,neverthedarkness,don'tshutmeaway,Ihateititscaresmepleasedon't,please,pleasedon'tleavemealone_'.

Eyelids fell shut as the body went limp, the purple eyed figure curled up shivering within the deep, deep darkness, then without warning, the area started to glow, a faint purple-green hue curling throughout the space as a feeling enfolded the other in feelings of warmth, as another shadowy figure seemed to materialize curled around the shivering figure, enfolding them within its embrace. '_You have forgotten much, too much, but I have always been here, remember me my other, for we are still connected through shadows and madness_.'

The figure shifted slightly and the shadow dispersed though the felling remained, raising his head slightly, he opened his eyes, but instead of purple, the iris's were now bright green with a confused glint to them; looking upwards, the figure rose following the pull to his soul vanishing into the mists while an outline of him was left behind, purple eyes once again prominent, as a new link established itself, a lightening bolt appearing upon his brow. Curling up, the ground shifted, melding to his very wants' and needs thus changing the space around him to his comfort.

* * *

Eyes snapped open, his body rearing away in a very instinctive moment, as his mind tried to catch up to his body, squabbling backward away from the closeness of human presence, he curled into the corner, eyes wild with fear and something else that clearly sent danger through the occupants. His eyes soon connected with once of the in-humane creatures and he relaxed, casting his gaze around, he finally felt himself loosen as it came to mind that all the people had been ushered out of the room.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Eyes snapped over to meet those of Remus Lupin and he felt himself shake slightly, while adrenalin flooded his system again. Eyes narrowed as lips lifted in an instinctive motion, fingers curled as he shifted to balance on the balls of his feet; Remus's own eyes had gone completely golden, the wolf coming to the forefront with the hint of a challenge of one it considered under it, growling in response to the snarl the Were-wolf gave, he launched himself across, colliding with the other and sending them both head over tail, ripping and clawing at each other to restore dominance to the stronger of the two.

Shouting occurred around them, but no-one was allowed to interfere; though it finished soon enough, Harry was upon his back, hands clamped around the hand at his neck while the wolf brought down his head and gave a dominant growl right into the younglings neck, both went completely still, both bodies tense, then as though some inner signal went off, Harry's body relaxed, eyes half-lidded as they watched Lupin move back after giving a nip to the junction where neck met shoulder, to affirm his place to the teenager.

Settling back against the wall, Remus sighed as he relaxed, his wolf now receding slightly in watchfulness of his fully accepted pack-member, Harry meanwhile curled up beside Remus, eyes half-lidded as he surveyed the people crowding the other side of the room; he didn't know why but something inside of him had settled when Remus had accepted him as part of his pack, the intense fear he had felt had calmed some with a new 'Alpha' to care for him, but he still felt like something was missing, was wrong.

His eyes watched the others with wariness, casting from person to person as his mind put together what he knew about them, along with the messages the recent information he had gotten, as well as what his instincts were telling him made quite a confused mind. Not including the recent reshuffling his mind had done in response to his inheritance nearly driving him insane, he was lucky in that respect.

The first one he looked at: Lucius Malfoy, Head of the Malfoy Clan, Spy in the Order of the Phoenix, confident of himself and Luna Lovegood, Half-breed Valkirie, Wings fully grown in with slight scent of Vampire and Veela, hides true self for protection of family; ones he protects are Draco, Narcissia, Luna, himself and The Dark Lord. He blinked as all the information bombarded him at once, shutting his eyes he hid his face as he sorted out the other information welling up, driving a headache through his skull in response to the overload of memory influx.

Dumbledore, headmaster, betrayer yet not, protection from the wrong angle, makes things worse without realising for the greater good, manipulative, but can be reasoned with, tried to protect but drove a wedge with wrong decisions; money from accounts used for school fees, training he did not have, lessons he was not given and items taken from accounts, invisibility cloak, sword of Gryffindor, dark arts books, dark artefacts', goblin crafted weaponry and various heirloom books; conclusion: not to be trusted.

Weasley's, sub family, caretakers of children, uncertain; Ron, unfaithful and betrayer, abandons when needed; Ginny too much, illusions of grandeur and marriage; Twins, full confidents, trust with life, brothers; Bill and Charlie, Same, though not well known; Percy, un-trusted, betrayed before, unsure; Mr Weasley, full trust, not confident, would go to Dumbledore; Mrs Weasley, Dumbledore trusted, overbearing, treats as child, untrusted; conclusion: children can be trusted except Ginny, Ron and Mrs Weasley.

Hermione, can be overbearing, but trusted, not confident but will follow, unsure of allegiance; conclusion: will watch and wait.

Snape, difficult, two tailed snake, cannot be sure of trust; conclusion: watch and wait.

Lovegoods, full trust, can see things others cannot, scent of fate around them, sight bearers, never betrayed; conclusion: can trust completely.

Remus, Alpha, leader, pack member, confident, decision maker, protector; conclusion: complete trust, known through scent, would never betray.

His eyes slipped back open watching as they seemed to argue with the goblins to be allowed past to get to where Remus and he were sat against the wall, but they were having none of it, if he took the fierce scowls and teeth baring they were doing in displeasure with the rudeness the people were showing; sighing softly, he let go and slipped into a silent sleep, too exhausted to do anything else after his excursion to free himself of all the bonds and binds that had been cast upon him, for hw knew when he awoke, the problem with his accounts would be finally sorted with devastating consequences.

* * *

_**Hotel Room, London…**_

He moved foreword, a hand pressing upon the glass as dark green eyes flashed gold within the darkened room, leaning his head upon the glass, red strands caught between his skin and the cold glass and he stared out into the darkness to nothing, focus inside of himself. The other hand was clasped around something on his neck, links twisted in his grip, lips pressed firm. Then sighing he slipped to the floor, his eyes shutting in response as his clothing rustled in the night.

Curling upon the floor he felt himself being called, he cast his human facade aside and followed that call, landing he took in the place he had found; moving foreword to where he felt the pull, he was bombarded with hundreds of emotions as through the link came a voice: '_notthedarkness,neverthedarkness,don'tshutmeaway,Ihateititscaresmepleasedon't,please,pleasedon'tleavemealone_'

Golden eyes alighted upon the shadowed curled-up figure, moving foreword he kneeled next to them, trying to speak or even touch, but nothing got through, desperation then moved him as the other curled up further, seeming to loose definition; he darted foreword, curling his body over theirs and felt himself connect fully, his mind cradling the other within his own strength. Then he spoke to them, while tying them together, completely, fully, absolutely; for he could not loose this, not like…

'_You have forgotten much, too much, but I have always been here, remember me my other, for we are still connected through shadows and madness_.' What caused him to say that he did not know, but the scent around the other was familiar, too familiar, yet it didn't ring any bells to who it was connected to. Sighing he felt himself fall away from the other, his hold slipping, yet the bond was strong, glowing purple within the darkness, but alongside it was a green hue too; looking upon the other once more time, he was shocked to see green eyes on the figure stair upwards, before getting up and fading into particles of light and just before the world around him vanished, he met purple eyes that stared straight through him.

He gasped eyes snapping open to stare straight into Genkai's, yet he didn't see her, all he could see was those familiar purple eyes and the pain that ripped through him from the last time he had seen those same eyes.

'_It is not possible…_'

_End Chapter 5_

* * *

_Translation:_

Necto – Bind


End file.
